


Ohana and Bed Rest

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a mother hen, Established Relationship, F/M, Mature gwen, Mentions of Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Gwen doesn’t take to bed rest very well, but it gives her plenty of time to think. And time for her and David to have a small talk.





	Ohana and Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to Family Hospital Excursions! I’d read that before checking out this story, as they tie in directly. Long story short though, Gwen and David have a mature discussion about cooking, personal choices, and cooking again! Oh, and Max.

“No.”

David hesitated at the doorway, balling under Gwen’s glare. “But...I brought you lunch?”

“That’s not lunch. That’s whatever slop the doctor told you to feed me, and I’m sick of it. I need pizza David! Or Taco Bell. God, I’d kill for a five layer burrito.” Gwen groaned. It wasn’t real mexican food, but it was cheap and delicious. “Why can’t I have that??”

“Because the doctor said you needed to have a healthy, well balanced diet to help you heal up! And I promised to deliver exactly that.” David braved her mutters and breezed into their bedroom with a sunny smile, gently setting the tray on her lap. “But I did cheat, just a little. Instead of one applesauce pouch...I brought you two!”

Gwen bit back a swear, because goddammit, as sick as she was of applesauce and carrot sticks, and horribly bland food that would make her abuela cry, David was only following orders. He didn’t deserve her bitching. Max would probably sneak her some cookies later anyway, so she could grin and bear it for now. She’d only been doing it for half a week already. 

“....Thanks David. Any sugar is good sugar, I guess.” 

“Oh, it’s all organic. No artificial sweeteners or dyes,” David beamed. “Just delicious, healthy applesauce!”

She took it back. Gwen was going to strangle him with their sheets. “Yaaaaay….” well, no use delaying the inevitable. Fighting the urge to scream at yet another boring lunch of barely seasoned chicken and boiled carrots, Gwen hesitantly picked up her fork and tried to look enthusiastic about eating. If she didn’t, David would panic and drag her back to the doctor for a check up, because loss of appetite was a symptom they needed to be on the lookout for apparently. Bullshit. Her appetite wasn’t lost, just misplaced. She craved something greasy dammit! 

God, why did it have to be a school day? Gwen needed Max as her personal snack thief, ASAP. 

Taking a seat at the foot of the bed, David watched her eat. As if him being a mother hen wouldn’t damage her appetite more. “I hope it’s good! I found a new recipe online, but I had to cut out the pepper and paprika. The doctor said we should avoid giving you too much spicy food.” 

So he cut out all the good stuff. Gwen sighed, forcing another bite of unseasoned chicken. Just a few more days…next week, if all went well, she was off the hook, and she could get the biggest, greasiest breakfast in existence! Hash browns, bacon, eggs! Gwen could practically taste the calories now. 

“—and I was thinking, we should sit down and talk to Max? He still seems upset at what happened. If we’re both there, he might be more willing to tell us what’s wrong!”

Gwen stared at David, a forkful of chicken hovering midair. She’d completely toned him out until that last bit. “David….we already know what’s wrong. Max almost saw me die.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that!” David nervously laughed, rubbing his neck. “It wasn’t nearly that dramatic Gwen. We got you to the hospital, and you came out of things just fine! You wouldn’t have died.” 

Liar. And he was so bad at it too. Gwen sighed, pushing her tray away. “You and I both know that’s not true. If you hadn’t called the ambulance when you did, I might not be here right now. And Max isn’t an idiot David. He was there with me, remember? He saw how bad I was. Hell, he was the one who convinced me to call you!” 

“I realize that, but-!”

“Don’t. David, don’t. We can’t keep pretending that shit wasn’t completely fucked three ways sideways. That’s not fair to anyone.” Gwen touched his hand, debating the benefits of having a real heart to heart. Because she’d been stuck in one bed after another for the past few weeks, and it’d given her plenty of time to think. “Look, I’m fine now. But that doesn’t change the fact that I made a mistake. My stubbornness almost got me killed, David, and that’s not ok. I should’ve called you the minute I started feeling worse.”

“Gwen…Gwen, no. That’s not fair. This isn’t your fault!” David seemed to wilt in front of her, squeezing her fingers desperately. “You were sick! You were-“

“Stupid. I was stupid.” Gwen retorted dryly. “You can’t spin it any other way. I was dumb, and stubborn, and I thought I’d be ok if I ignored it long enough. Except I forgot that I’m not alone anymore. It’s not just me living in some tiny, rat ass apartment, scraping what meager funds I had together just to get by. I’ve got a life now, with you, and Max! I’ve gotta be more responsible.” Done with her little spiel, she sat back and took a deep breath. “Long story short, I won’t be making a mistake like that again. Next time I feel like I’m dying, I’ll be sure to call BEFORE I pass out on the floor right in front of our adopted demon of a son.” 

She’d dumbfounded him. Gwen could practically see whatever speech David had prepared getting crumpled and thrown away. “I..I see. Well, I’m glad to hear that Gwen?” David blinked, looking at their clasped hands. “Ah….to be honest, you’ve kinda thrown me through a little bit of a loop here! I wasn’t expecting any of that!”

“Why? Because it was so mature of me?”

“Of course not! You’re very mature for your age. Sometimes it’s just hard to see past all the..” David gestured at her, sheepish. “Either way, I appreciate you being so forthcoming with me! But I still don’t think it’s fair to place all the blame on yourself! I knew you weren’t feeling well, and I still made the choice to go to work.”

“Because we need money,” Gwen drawled. “It pays our bills, remember?” 

“Yes, but I could’ve afforded to take some time off! Your health and well-being are more important than a paycheck.” David thumbed the back of her hand; his skin was so pale against hers, almost milk white, and the calloused surface made her shiver. “If you’re taking responsibility for your mistakes, then so should I. I never should’ve left you and Max alone that day. It was reckless and, well, stupid! Just like you said. We’re a family,” David’s lips quirked up at the corners. “And family doesn't get left behind.”

Cheesy bastard. Gwen couldn’t resist a smile, and she playfully poked his side. “Uh huh. You’ve been watching Lilo and Stitch again, haven’t you?”

“Wha—! I’ll have you know, it’s a beautiful movie! It’s touching, and family friendly, and-!”

“David. I’m teasing. Relax. Ohana, ok?” 

David eased up, some levity returning to his stringy frame. “Ok. But our personal issues aside, what do we do about Max? He’s still upset, and I’m concerned that if we don’t figure out some way to get him to talk, he’ll bottle everything up! That’s not healthy for a boy his age!” 

“It’s not healthy for anyone.” Still, David had a point. She and Max had barely discussed the accident outside that moment in the hospital room, and Gwen didn’t want to bring that up. It was...private. Max didn't want anyone thinking he was weak. Or that he could express any emotion outside of anger or his typical sarcasm. Honestly, it was something they had in common. Maybe that’s why they got along so well. 

“I don’t think we should pressure him. We know how Max can get about shit like that. He could close himself off, go back to hating our guts.” Gwen fiddled with a packet of applesauce, half heartedly wondering if she could use her newfound maturity to weasel a cookie out of David. “If he wants to talk to us, he will. We can’t force this David.”

“I’m not talking about forcing anyone! I just-“

“You’ll just use your usual brand of persuasion, and Max will push us away.” Gwen tossed the applesauce at him. “I’m telling you, leave it alone. Max is old enough to understand that he can come to us with anything. Until he does, give him some space. Ok?” 

“.....yeah.” 

“Good. Now open that.” As David did exactly that, fumbling with the packet’s twist top, Gwen snickered. “Since we're being so honest, I’ve gotta tell you. Your cooking….it’s not so great. Have you ever used salt a day in your life? David, do you even know HOW to cook??”

David gawked at her. “Of course I can cook! Just….not as well as you and Max.” With a huff he passed the applesauce back to her, eyeing the tray he’d brought in. Gwen saw the critical look in his eye, and how he cringed. Bingo. She innocently snacked on her applesauce, watching the gears turn inside his head. “......Maybe my cooking could use some work.”

“Uh, a lot of work. As soon as I’m out of this bed, I’m teaching you how to make some basic stuff. Eggs, quesadillas. Non soggy vegetables,” Gwen poked at the mess on her plate. The carrots were so soft they turned to mush beneath her fingertip. Gross. “I’m no professional, but I don’t think they’re supposed to look like baby food.”

“I was trying to make things easier on your stomach,” David pouted. “The doctor said easy foods!”

“Easy, not dead.” Gwen sat up and pecked David’s cheek. “Max’ll be home from school soon, right? We should order in tonight. I’m pretty sure my poor decrepit body can handle some pizza.” 

“Gweeeeeen! The doctor-!”

She unleashed her secret weapon, a big old pair of doe eyes and wobbling lips that were guaranteed to make even the strongest man melt. “Please? C’mon David! I’ve been feeling so much better, and I bet Max would love to have something other than boiled chicken for dinner.” Gwen pressed herself up against the pouting redhead, circling her arms around his waist. “Pretty please? Break the rules, just this once.”

“........fine. But no three meat pizza for you! You get cheese, or no deal.” 

She couldn’t get everything she wanted. Cheese pizza was better than nothing. “Whatever you say.” Gwen fluttered her lashes, earning an amused sigh from David. “You spoil me, you know that?”

“More like you have me wrapped around your little finger. You’re positively evil.” David grabbed her dinner tray and grimaced. “I’m gonna go order the pizza. Think you and your stomach can hold off until dinner?”

“Sure. I’ve got some applesauce, that’ll tide me over.” Gwen flicked the cap off her second packet. Sugar free wasn’t so bad, though it desperately needed some cinnamon. And organic? Please. But she’d blown David’s mind enough already. Gwen really didn’t need to get into why organic marketing was such a crock of bullshit. “Thanks David,” she called after him, and he looked back with surprise. “Y’know, for the talk? I owe you one.”

“Oh Gwen, don’t be silly. You don’t owe me anything. We’re a team! We have to be there for each other.” David lit up like the sun, all smiley and happy and...ugh, cute. He was cute. “Ohana, remember?”

“Yeah. Ohana.” Gwen watched him practically dance out of the room, slumping back on her pillows. If David thought she was evil, then he clearly had NO idea what that dopey smile did to her. She was lucky to have him. Lucky to have this. She’d have to think about that next time she got super sick. She couldn’t leave David alone. Or Max. They needed her, and Gwen needed them. 

Fuck. She was so whipped.

It was nice.


End file.
